How do you know what your doing is right?
by Perfectlilangel
Summary: What happens if there is another person to the Moon Kingdom time that no one knows much about except the Royal Family?
1. Prologue

How do you know what your doing is the right?  
By Caitlin  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author note: I hope you enjoy this story, I created this on Friday, April 19,2002 and its still a work in process please r/r so I know if you like it or not.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon although I am a huge fan.  
  
  
"Caitlin, you there, where are you Caitlin?"  
  
A young girl with shoulder length blonde hair ran down a hall and into a room. This room was called the Crystal room. This room was filled with crystals. In the center of the room was the Silver Imperial Crystal and to its right was a blue, then red, then green and then orange crystal and to its left was a yellowish-golden, then a greenish-blue, then a dark red, and then a purple crystal. Each of these crystals represented a planet, but one was missing and no one could find it anywhere. Caitlin hide behind the silver crystal.   
"Caitlin, you better not be in here," Serenity said as she walked in to the crystal room and then she went to look behind the crystals and there was Caitlin kneeling behind one.   
" Caitlin get out from behind there, if you knock anything down, my mom will be so mad." Princess Serenity said.  
"Fine, I'll come out." As Caitlin was getting out she hit the case that held the silver crystal. " No, Caitlin what did I tell you, be careful."   
" I am sorry." As soon as she said that the whole Kingdom started to shake and pillars were coming down everywhere and the castle was crumbling to little pieces. Queen Serenity ran into the crystal room and once she got their she saw her daughter and Caitlin standing they're staring at a pile of shattered glass.  
"What happen in here?"  
"The cry.. cry.. crystal fell of..off the case af..after Ca....Caitlin knocked i...it over" Serenity said.   
"Caitlin, what did I tell you about coming in to this room?" Queen Serenity said "Now look what you did? You destroying my kingdom!" The Queen shouted in anger.   
"No, it wasn't my fault, no, it wasn't." Caitlin kept mumbling that to herself over and over again.  
Then she started to glow a yellowish red colour. " IT WASN'T MY FAULT" she finally shouted. The whole moon turned that yellowish red colour and the kingdom slow started to put its self together. The light finally starting disappeared slowly.  
"Caitlin, I am sorry dear, I was angery of course it wasn't your...."  
"Mom," Serenity said shaking, " Where is Caitlin?"  
"I don't know."  
How was that did you like the story so far please review.  
Chapter 1 soon to come. 


	2. Earth

1.1 How do you know what your doing is right  
  
By: Caitlin  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 1- Earth  
  
Authors note: I know my stories are being put on hold, its just that I can think clearly on this one but its harder on the other, I have gotten so sidetracked. I am going in and reading all these stories (Fan fiction and real story) to try and get some ideas for where to go with my stories. I hope you enjoy and please review this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon but I do own a few mentioned in this story.  
  
This take place 10 years later Serena is now 15 and her birthday is coming soon. "Serena are you ready, yet?"  
  
"No, Raye, I am not."  
  
"Geez you're so slow, a turtle goes faster that you."  
  
"Raye, you're so mean." Serena said as she was walking out of the bathroom. She was wearing a pink sundress with flowers on it; her hair was in the royal style. "Raye, you look nice today."  
  
Raye was wearing a red tee shirt with a gray skirt, her hair was let down, her hair was long, past mid-back, and it was red and on her forehead was the symbol for Mars.  
  
"Thanks you, now we have to go and get the others to."  
  
They walked out into the moon gardens and the girls were standing there. Mina was wearing a mid-thigh dress that was yellow with sequence, her hair was still yellow as the sun and she had the symbol for Venus on her forehead. Lita was wearing a jean skirt and a green tube top and her hair was green and she had the symbol for Jupiter on her forehead. Amy was wearing khaki capris and a blue tee shirt and her hair was still blue but she had the symbol of Mercury on her forehead. "So were heading to Earth," Serena said.  
  
"Serena do remember that we have to meet your mom at the Terran Kingdom after were done," Amy said. " I am glad the king of earth told everyone about other life on different planets because know we don't have to change our natural features."  
  
* Now Boarding Flight 56432*  
  
"Oh that's us, better get going." They all started to run to the plane and two hour later, they landed in an airport in Paris.  
  
"Let's go shopping," Mina said jumping up and down so excited being there. " Mina wait up, will ya, your going to fast."  
  
"Fine, but hurry up."  
  
5 hours later at the Terrain Kingdom  
  
The Terrain kingdom is located on an island in the Atlantic Ocean. The Island was called Rose Island. The kingdom was made of white marble about the size of the Moon Kingdom. Red roses surrounded the Kingdom. In the distance you could see Lake Blessed. Inside the kingdom in the sitting room sat Queen Serenity and the Queen of Earth, Courtney. Courtney had long brown hair with blonde highlights; she was a petite woman. She was wearing her royal dress; the dress went down past her ankles and was a teal colour.  
  
The room was pure white with the royal families on it, with their planet behind them. There was the planet Mercury and in front of it were Princess Amy, and then Queen Aqua and King Hermes. Then there was Mars, Princess Raye, and then Queen Flame and King Ares where in front of it. Then there was Jupiter; in front of it were Princess Lita and Queen Lighting and King Zeus. Then there was Venus; in front of it were Princess Mina and Queen Aphrodite and then King Cupid. (Cute name, eh?) Then there was Neptune and in front of it were Princess Michelle and Queen Poseidon and then King Triton. Then there was Uranus; in front were Princess Alex and Queen Sky and King Heaven. Then there was Pluto; in front of it were Princess Trista and Queen Time and King Cronus. Then there was Saturn; in front of it were Princess Hotura and then Queen Resolution and King Hades.  
  
Then on the ceiling was the Moon and if front of it was Queen Serenity and Princess Serena. Then next to the Moon were the Sun and then the Earth. In front of the Earth were Prince Darien and Queen Courtney and then King Braden.  
  
The Queens' were in deep conversation so they didn't realize that a young woman had walked in with some tea. "Excuse your highnesses, would you like some tea and sandwiches?"  
  
"Sure, thank you," Courtney said "Um... miss are you a new worker here?"  
  
"Yes, madam I am, my name is Clarrissa and this is my first day."  
  
"Well sit down, and lets get to know each other," Courtney said "My name is Courtney, and I hate that formal stuff but you have to address my guest by highness if they want you to, also at balls you must be formal. Got that?"  
  
" Yes, Courtney."  
  
"Hey, Clarrissa, where were you born?"  
  
" I am from France, Queen Serenity, I lived in Paris my whole life."  
  
*Clarrissa* someone called.  
  
" I must be going now, good day."  
  
"Why did you want to know where she was from? You never asked anyone that question before."  
  
"No, Courtney, I didn't ask her where she was from, I asked her where she was born. I asked her that because I got very high energy vibes form her. I don't know why though, only royal' have power."  
  
"Well maybe she's a run away."  
  
" Most likely, but what gets me is that she had higher energy levels than mine or any of the royal' for that fact. I think she's from the sun."  
  
" Now, Serenity, come on don't you think someone from the Sun would have contacted us yet?"  
  
"Well you know the legend? It might be happing now."  
  
"No, I don't know what legend your talking about."  
  
"The Legend of Three Powers-  
  
'Three Planets of power all greater than the rest  
  
One unknown to all,  
  
Once three planets meet again  
  
Powers will ingite to destroy the evil in sight'  
  
There is one more verse but I don't remember it. The last time I told that story was when Caitlin was around."  
  
"Who is Caitlin?"  
  
"An old friend of my daughter, she disappeared after the moon kingdom almost fell."  
  
"Oh yes, I remember that young lady, when she knocked down the crystal and you used your crystal to rebuild the kingdom."  
  
"So my daughter will be here any minute." Serenity said, "Hope she didn't use all her money."  
  
"Oh non-sense no one could spend all there money on shopping, Oh wait yes they can, never mind."  
  
*Knock Knock* at the main gate.  
  
"Madams' may I see you tickets to tour the Kingdom?"  
  
" We don't have tickets to tour, we are here to stay," Serena said.  
  
"We that's not right no one stays here except for royal…. Oh sorry I didn't realize there was any royal coming to stay at the Kingdom this month. I am so sorry, please forgive me your highnesses."  
  
"Oh that's ok…" Serena was about to say till.  
  
"What do you mean you didn't know, you should recognize who you are talking to shouldn't you," Raye said angrily.  
  
"Raye calm down, he didn't know and he apologize, which wasn't need we understand." Amy said.  
  
"No, I don't think he does realize who he is dealing with." Raye said. "And for that he should be punished, I think I should be the one to punish him." Raye started to call on her powers, and the attack was on its way and everyone stood there frozen in shock that she would be tipped off at such a little mistake.  
  
"No, I thought I said," Serena shouted stopping the attack, "I said he is forgiven and so he is forgiven. So cool it Raye."  
  
"Okay lets head in now okay and get Raye some water. Bye." Lita said.  
  
As everyone was walking in but Mina stayed behind. "I am really sorry for the way, my friend was acting. She very edgy. My name is Mina, what's yours?"  
  
"My name is Kunzite, I am a General in Prince Dariens' army. Maybe I'll see you around. Are you here to train as a sailor or just visiting?"  
  
"I," smiling very widely, "I'm training to become a higher combat level Sailor Venus. My mom, Aphrodite, passed her scout hood on to me and now I must live up to my parents' expectations. Well I better get going or their going to notice I am gone. Tootles."  
  
"Bye Mina."  
  
Back in the sitting room  
  
"Hello, Queen Courtney, how are you doing?"  
  
"I am doing fine, how are you ladies doing?"  
  
"Very well, thank you."  
  
"Excuse me, your highnesses', I was wondering if the young ladies would like to be escorted to their rooms?" Clarrissa said, with five men behind her.  
  
"Why yes that would be lovely, Clarrissa, I don't think you have met these young ladies have you. This is Princess Serenity, Serena for short, of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity's' daughter. And this is Princess Raye of the Mars Kingdom, the planet of fire. And this is Princess Amy of the Mercury Kingdom, the planet of water. And this is Princess Lita of the Jupiter Kingdom, the planet of lighting and thunder. And this is Princess Mina of the Venus Kingdom, the planet of love," Courtney said pointing to each young lady.  
  
"Well, I don't think these young ladies have met the young men behind me. This is Jadeite; he is the general of fire. This is Zoisite, the general of water. This is Nephrite, the general of lighting and thunder. And this is Kunzite, the head general and the general of compassion. And this is Prince Darien of the Terrain Kingdom, with the power over the golden crystal. These young men are here to help you train to be better scouts, and Princess Serena and Prince Darien are there to help each other with their crystal powers. Now, I wish to show you to your rooms," Clarrissa said.  
  
"Clarrissa after you show them to there rooms would you please come down here, so we can have a little conversation." Courtney said, "Young ladies I hope you have a fun time here and wash up because dinner is soon."  
  
1.1.1.1 A little later after dinner  
  
"Yes, madam, you wish to see me."  
  
"Clarrissa, we asked you earlier where you where born and you didn't answer the question we asked. Would you please tell us as to where you were born?" Serenity said.  
  
"Madam, I was born in London, England and grew up there."  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid? Do think you can lie to me and I not know it? What is wrong with you? Earlier you tell me you lived in Paris know you tell me you lived in London, which is it?"  
  
" If you knew the answer why did you ask again?"  
  
"Because, I don't trust you. And you told us two different stories."  
  
"How do you know I am going to tell the truth know?"  
  
"Because, I can mind read and if you don't tell me the truth then I am going to go into you head and read it."  
  
"Why didn't you do that in the beginning?"  
  
"Because, I like to give people a chance."  
  
"Well than read my mind. Cause really, I don't even know."  
  
"Well then lets see. 'I see a little girl in alley crying. Then she turns her head and sees what she believes to be an angel. The girl is short and has blonde hair and was glowing yellowish red.' When does this take place Clarrissa?"  
  
"Um… I don't know."  
  
"What's the girl's name?"  
  
"She was my best friend and I can't remember her first name. This is to much, I am going to go to bed."  
  
"Good night," As Clarrissa left, Serenity turned to Courtney. "I think I looked in to something I wasn't suppose to."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That girl doesn't have special powers' I think she's a decoy. 'Cause after that day on the Kingdom, I felt everyone on the moon had this extra energy and that Caitlin possessed right before the thing. And I looked further in to her mind then what I told. This little girl had powers like Caitlin's but not yet developed as much."  
  
"But if so where was Caitlin from? Is this that same Caitlin Serena was friends with that almost destroyed the kingdom?"  
  
"I don't know where she was from, and yes this is the same Caitlin. I never told any one what really happened except for Serena but she was there so, but I guess you must know too. I didn't save the moon, Caitlin did, she used her powers and rebuilt the kingdom, 'cause she was so young she couldn't handle all the power at one time, I guess she was reborn because when the aura was removed she was gone. I never really looked at Caitlin as a powerful person she was only young so I thought she wouldn't have any power."  
  
"Well you have given me something to think about tonight before I go to bed. So good night Serenity."  
  
"Goodnight Courtney." They both walked off to bed.  
  
1.1.1.2 Later in the middle of the night  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…., no stop, it wasn't her fault, she didn't do it." Clarrissa jumped out of bed with a jolt. " Oh my god what happened? Why did they tell her such mean things" she though in her head.  
  
Rushing into her room came Serenity and Courtney. "What's wrong, Clarrissa?"  
  
"Nothing, I just had a bad dream, nothing to worry about."  
  
" Are you sure? Just as safety we are going to keep some people outside your door to protect you ok."  
  
"It was just a dream, why are you going to guard me?"  
  
"I think your going to be under danger and I can't risk that so I am putting high sercurity on you. And from now on you don't work here you live here, and I guess were going to have to get you a new room. Okay lets do that in the morning."  
  
Next Morning  
  
" Princess Serena, wait up, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure, Clarrissa, what is it?"  
  
" Okay, Serena, last night I had a dream and it was in the Moon Kingdom in this room with crystals. In it was two little girls, one of them was you. Then your mom came running in and she was yelling something at the other girl and the room started falling apart and the little girl was chanting something over and over again. Then she turned a yellowish red then everything went back to normal and she was gone. Do you know if this has happened or was it just a dream. I didn't hear voices but I could see what was going on."  
  
"No, that didn't happen. I think it was just a dream. Well I got to get going, I have to go meet my mom, okay bye bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Serena was walking fast till she turned the corner and started running to her mom. "Mom, Mom." Serena said running out of breath bursting in to the Throne room.  
  
"What is it, Serena?"  
  
"Mom, I need to talk to you in private."  
  
" Okay, lets go into the hall," as they got out of the room into the hall, Serena started to tell her mom about what Clarrissa had said to her.  
  
Serenity face when from worried to pale white. "Maybe we can convince her it was a dream."  
  
"Tell me what was a dream, what I saw, I knew it was real, I just knew it."  
  
Is Clarrissa going to tell everyone what really happened or is she going to keep her mouth shut. What about this legend??? What evil are they talking about and why do the scouts need a higher level? SO many question. Not so many answers.  
  
Any ways hope you enjoy and I'm going on a vacation and I am going to write over that but I am not going to be able to update so sorry. 


End file.
